


Ovulation Sucks a Little Less

by CronusMakara



Series: Oral Ovulation  (Davekat) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Concentual oral ovulation, Dave's dick, Egg swallowing, First Time, M/M, Mostly nooks, Mostly plotless, Oral ovulation, Pretty much part two of my last mistake, Riding, Smut, and a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronusMakara/pseuds/CronusMakara
Summary: In which Karkat lays and egg in Dave's mouth no one panics and Dave doesn't die.





	

Dave was a fucked up kid. He was aware of that, he'd been aware of it for a long time now, he was fucked up and everyone knew it, but this was a whole new level of fucked up. 

Your name is Dave Strider and you just agreed to swallow and egg whole. And we're not talking chicken egg sized egg, this is a full huge ass egg that you wouldn't believe you could fit in your mouth had it not been done before. But let's not try and think back on that. Never mind were going to revisit it anyway Dave has no say in it. You'd been making out with your boyfriend like any other day when he shoved an egg from his mouth into yours, having no idea what was happening you panicked and choked to death on it. Thank fuck for god tiers because that was a way to die no one wants to be sharing, it'd be like dying from choking on broccoli or some shit. 

Any how, as the famous Strider boy as recently learned, trolls tend to lay eggs in each others oral cavities sort of, their a third tube in their throat that the egg goes down to be held in till its time to hatch. As a human you do not have this tube, but your unbelievably attractive boyfriend has convinced you to try swallowing it any way since the amount of macking you two do causes for eggs to get to forming rather often and he needs to get rid of them some how. The process of getting it out is usually activated by intense tongue action, from what can be told from half listening and remembering how thing got before their was a rock hard egg in someone's mouth.

Moving on. Karkat wants Dave to try and man up and just swallow the fucking egg so it stops putting pressure on his gene bladder, if there's too much build up it ends up making him act like a human pregnant girl with the complete murderous mood swings and random needs for getting off, then he proceeds to call Dave out for being a whimp and not showing him his alien dick yet, the next few minutes Dave spends admiring the flustered embaressed mess Karkat becomes at his own words. It takes a while for him to calm down, a little longer for Dave to agree, and only a few minutes for Karkat to get himself together enough to drop down onto the blonde's lap and nuzzle into his neck nipping at the skin in that embaressed way Dave oh so loves. He's always too embraced to start the make out sessions, when he wants to kiss he usually starts trying to find reasons to touch Dave, either by punching and kicking him, or by pressing up against his neck and cheeks biting at the smooth skin. He found the second got him what he wanted more often. 

It takes a while for Dave to get the guts to go through with what he said, it crossed his mind several times to back out, several more times that he might end up dead on an egg again, and just once that it could possibly be a kink of Karkat's that he's not willing to admit yet, swallowing eggs. He thinks about the possibilities if names for such a kink before his mind is pulled from the topic to other matters, on being the quickly warming up troll on his lap, another being warm, hard lips pressed against his own a hint of teeth in the mix as Karkat worked to get Dave's attention back to the matter at hand and open his fucking mouth. Being the teasing shit he was, Dave took his sweet time, his head tilted, nose pressed up against Karkat's cheek, their mouths moved in a sloppy sort of rythem working together slowly till both males relaxed more into it, Dave cupped the back of Karkat's neck his thumb petting over little baby hairs at the end of his hair line.

Karkat had two fist fulls of Strider hair, keeping his boyfriends head firm in place letting out little breaths of air through his nose, Dave never minded that Karkat would breathe on his as they kissed, it just meant they didn't have to pull away at any point because Dave could do it too, and he was just about willing to do anything to keep the taste off Vantas troll boy in his mouth the thought of his 'matesprite' boyfriend whatever's taste finally coaxed his lips open allowing Karkat to invade his mouth as he invaded the others in turn, muscles collided and coiled, nether one of them ever really claimed dominance during their sloppy make outs, it tended to be an on going war. Except this time Karkat seemed to have an extra bit of interest in being in control, going as far as even nipping Dave's tongue and sucking hard on his lip till the red eyed human was moaning in submission, his hips rolled up against the troll's with interest at the new development, an aroused heat pulling in his stomach and tugging his meat stack to attention between their bodies. Though that wasn't his focus now, a twidge of fear ran through him as he was pressed back against the couch, chest to chest with Karkat again, he knew good and well what was to come, and he was near panicking again. Karkat must have sensed his fear, or simply wanted more attention else where, because thick hips were grinding down against Dave's thinner ones now, heat pressed and rubbed against his hard on making it pulse and ache, maybe he was the one with the egg swallowing kink. He was going to get his answer soon because Karkat had their mouths pinned open and that choking sound could be heard again, he focused on moving their hips together for the time being, taking note as the egg began making its way past blunt teeth into his mouth, it was huge and he was no ready, but the second it was half way in his mouth he began swallowing pulling it further into his mouth and into his esophagus, his hips bucking and a gagging noise ripped from his throat, though his hands flew up to tangle in Karkat's hair keeping him held tight against his mouth. He kept swallowing trying to ignore how hard it was to breathe, how uncomfortable his throat felt and how stretched and and achy his jaw was, he just swallowed and clung and rutted his hips against Karkat's till he felt something warm slip into his pants. A hand was cupping him through his boxers making him pant and swallow faster bucking into the friction, Dave felt dizzy and good and in pain acheyll over, pleasure buzzing from his crotch as an egg ripped down his throat. The second he was able to move his tongue around the egg he was licking at Karkat's mouth rubbing against his tongue tasting everything he could like his life depended on it, he became so focused on their mouths and the round item in his throat he didn't notice what was happening down below till he felt his cock hit cool air and the lips of a slick hot nook settle up against the base of his dick. In that moment for all he cared there for be an elephant half way down his throat so long as it got him more of that slick heat against his sensitive apendage, he sucked in the egg like his life depended on it and was rewarded with the feeling of Karkat's heat sliding up the bottom of his member grinding against the tip before sliding back down, he choked and gagged on a moan, he wasn't even inside the other yet but it was one of the most amazing feelings he'd ever experienced, basketball sized egg in his throat over looked of course.

Dave more than happily bucked and rocked his hips up against Karkat and his slow movements, sucking needily at his lips and tongue as if tasting more of him would make the egg go down easier. Karkat eventually took pity and lifted his hips easing himself down on Dave, hands on his hips to keep them pinned so the male under him wouldn't get over excited, he didn't need his nook getting ripped during their first time. Shit what a shitty way to start off the sexual aspect if their relationship, with Dave choking on an egg and clutching Karkat like he might float away at any second. He was careful, lowering himself onto Dave with a groan and please moan, though he wasn't sure how to proceed should he reach the base of the others stiff bulge, it wasn't moving or anything, he got his answer when Dave's hips began twitching back and forth before he was even completely sheathed in the troll, his hold on the humans hips slipped and Dave thrust up into Karkat in one swift swing, dragging a moan, whining moan from him that he struggled to swallow around the thick shelled egg in his throat, he could swear he felt it in his chest stretching out the cavity with a painful aching stretch. He forced his hips to keep as still as possible as Karkat began working up a slow rythem his hands on the other's shoulders as he slowly removed his mouth latching it now onto Dave's jaw leaving a line of live bites down his neck to his collar as soft moans and pleasures breaths were let out against his skin, wet noises could be heard from where their bodies met, each one drawing a groan and serious of pants from Dave before he swallowed again, he could breathe normally now, as normal as possible anyway, when balls deep in his boyfriend. The slick, tight walls grinding against his grit as the other lifted and dropped himself back down slowly, a hand tracing a path from Dave neck to his stomach as if he might be able to feel the egg under his skin, eyes half lidded and glazed over with pleasure. His breathing picked up speed with every bounce, his pace quickly speeding up a grinding motion being added every time he bottomed out on Dave's cock, his head tiled back. Dave gripped his hips his own bucking and twitching as the speed was kicked up and electricity buzzed under his skin everywhere he was touched warmth spread in his chest as a thin sheet of sweat covered their bodies. It wasn't till he felt the full weight of the egg press down in his stomach, swollen and stretched, did he moan loudly and buck his hips up grinding into Karkat as he released. His lover dug sharp nails into pale shoulders as he twitched from the feeling of being filled with cum, small amount trickling I'm steady streams from his bulge and nook. He fell limp against Dave's chest just panting and huffing softly as his cock softened in his nook till it slipped out. After a few uncomfortable minutes Karkat got up to empty himself of genetic material, and Dave sat where he was in filthy pants and a ripped shirt suddenly realizing, it hurt like a bitch to get the egg down, what's it gonna be like coming out?

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is becoming a thing this is what I am doing with my life this is what I am.


End file.
